


Memories

by Profe_Fest



Series: Random Rambling [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BL, M/M, OOC, Romance, Typos, saya butuh angsa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Di penghujung mautnya, Miyoshi berharap Sakuma tak pernah melihat wajah kematiannya.





	

**Title: Memories**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Dalam sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, dalam maut yang kian lama kian gencar merenggut nyawanya, Miyoshi berharap Sakuma tak pernah melihat wajah kematiannya.

Saat sakit menjalar di tiap inci tubuhnya dan darah dalam tubuhnya semakin banyak terkuras, Miyoshi tahu riwayatnya ditakdirkan tamat. Ia tak bisa menolak, pun tak bisa melawan walau julukan monster telah disandangnya sekian lama sejak menjadikan diri sebagai mata-mata.

Ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang mendidih di bagian dada yang tertancap baja kereta, namun kontras dengan hawa menusuk badai salju yang berkecamuk di luar sana. Apapun itu, ia tahu ini sudah waktunya pensiun—dengan melangkah pada kematiannya. Kerah baju yang menjadi tempatnya menyimpan _microfilm_ telah ditandainya dengan darah, misinya selesai.

Dan saat itulah bayang wajah tersebut hadir, bersama dengan tanya yang tak pernah lengkap terlontar dari sang tentara di depan pintu ruang sang _spy master_.

Miyoshi memejamkan mata, mendengus penuh hina, namun entah mengapa senyumnya kini lebih lembut meski tetap terlihat arogan. Dari sekian banyak wajah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, nyatanya sosok lelaki yang pernah nyaris mati bunuh diri karena ‘ditumbalkan’ olehnya lah yang terbayang dalam kepalanya.

Ironi memang, bahwa ia bisa mengerti sandi serta tumpukan kode rumit semudah membalik telapak tangan namun baru mampu memahami diri sendiri di penghujung kematian.

Maka, Miyoshi membuka mata, mengulas senyum tipis yang tampak hampa. Dalam embusan napasnya yang makin tersenggal, dalam pandangan yang kian memburam, Miyoshi memohon entah pada siapa semoga Sakuma tak pernah datang dan melihat dirinya yang telah dijemput ajal.

— _Karena ia ingin lelaki itu mengenangnya yang tengah tertawa dengan bahu terguncang dan poni mengikuti gerak badan, mengingat senyum angkuh penuh percaya diri yang selalu terulas di bibirnya, mengingat ajakan ke kota yang selalu diajukannya._

Miyoshi hanya tak ingin Sakuma mengingatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkannya saat ini, yang tak lagi utuh dengan dada tertancap baja kereta. Mata-mata itu ingin Sakuma mengingatnya dalam keindahan, atau setidaknya seperti Ophelia yang tetap menawan meski kehidupan telah menyerahkannya pada kematian hingga ia tak perlu khawatir seperti apa orang—mungkin Yuuki, mungkin juga rekan-rekannya dari D-Kikan—akan menceritakan wajah terakhirnya nanti. Egois memang, namun ia tak merasa bersalah bersikap seegois itu di akhir hayatnya.

Dan entah bagaimana, harapannya terpenuhi.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Saya hanya butuh kawan untuk ber-angsa karena diri ini harus revisi tapi nggak punya feels ada yang kena tikung akhirnya malah belok bikin gini /usirin.


End file.
